


soulmates.

by bakuc0re



Series: komahina oneshots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Soulmates, frat party, side kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: kaz wants hajime to go to a party and he reluctantly agrees
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: komahina oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888858
Kudos: 67





	soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> little bit shorter than usual but i wanted to upload something as sort of an apology for the last oneshot. if u guys like this i might add a second part

{soulmate au where u can only see their soulmates eye color till they meet their soulmate} 

hajime walked to his next class, headphones in his ears. everything was so dull. the world around him was black and white, except for this horrid shade of green. he'd grown to resent this color. out of all the colors he knew there were, he got stuck with this disgusting green. he sighed and pulled his headphones out as he walked into his lecture. he spent the next hour barely paying attention to the professor. 

he walked out of the class feeling arguably worse than he did when he walked in. as he trudged to his next class he was caught by his friend kazuichi.

"hajime! hey! hey! hey hajime!" kazuichi called running up to him. 

"what kaz? im gonna be late" hajime asked trying not to sound super harsh. he knew he could be harsh sometimes and he was really trying to work on it.

"there's a party happening at kappa omega kappa tonight- its supposed to be a rager, you should come with me." kazuichi smiled. 

"you know im not a party fan kaz" hajime replied

"please hajime-... you know, you might meet your soulmate there. wouldn't that be so fun!?!" kazuichi said bouncing on his toes. the soulmates thing peaked hajime's interest a little, though he didn't let it show. 

"fine- i'll go" hajime said sounding a little exasperated. 

"yes yes yes yes!!! i'll pick you up at 6, be ready" kazuichi celebrated before running off to his last class. hajime sighed before walking off to his pysch class, not mentally prepared for tonight at all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

hajime finished buttoning his shirt just as kazuichi walked into his dorm. 

"thanks for knocking kaz" hajime said sarcastically.

"hey if you wanted me to knock you shouldn't have given me a key" kaz said before eyeing up hajime's outfit. 

"are we leaving or what?" hajime asked a little annoyed. he really didn't appreciate kazuichi busting into his dorm and judging his outfit.

"yea lets go!" kazuichi said dragging him out of the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime looked up at the house kinda terrified. music was pounding through the neighborhood, people were naked and hanging out of windows. the house was a disaster and it stressed hajime out. 

hajime walked up to the door with kazuichi and was immediately separated from him. kaz got pulled in the opposite direction by his friends, leaving hajime alone. kazuichi really tried to get back to hajime but he just couldn't. 

panic set in over hajime. he pushed his way through the crowd to the kitchen trying to find somewhere a little calmer. he was in way over his head and he knew it. he quickly poured himself a drink and sipped on it trying to calm his nerves. he hated drinking but right now he needed it. once he finished his drink he made his way upstairs to the bathroom 

once safely locked in the bathroom he started to relax. stupid kazuichi- leaving him alone and dragging him here in the first place. hajime took a swig off of the bottle he brought upstairs with him. normally he'd never do something as stupid as getting black out drunk at a strangers house but right now he didn't care. this bottle was the only thing keeping him from freaking. 

so that's where he stayed for the rest of the night. he sat there, getting blackout drunk until he finally passed out in a pool of his own vomit. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hajime opened his eyes a little. his head was pounding, and he was no longer in the bathroom. someone had taken him out of the bathroom to what looks like a bedroom and changed his clothes. he squinted a little at the sun coming through the windows. something was different... everything was a little less dull. he opened his eyes more and looked around and that's when it hit him- the colors. he quickly sat up and walked around the room. he looked at every little thing- he had no idea the world could be this beautiful. he heard someone come into the room and he quickly turned around and that's when he saw him. his soulmate. 

he walked over quickly and looked him deep in his eyes. the color he'd seen for so long- a color he'd grown to resent- it was now the most beautiful color in the world. he was at a complete loss for words. the other boy laughed a little at hajime's reaction

"i take it you don't remember much from last night do you" the boy smiled. hajime shook his head no.

"d-did you do all this?" hajime asked quietly, voice still scratchy from just waking up. the boy nodded. 

"w-what's your name?" hajime asked, finally letting go of the other.

"i'm nagito komaeda- and you are?" the boy smiled

"i-im hajime hinata" hajime responded, sitting down. 

hajime and nagito spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. by the end of the night they were in each others arms talking about everything and nothing all at once. hajime made a mental note to thank kaz for dragging him to the party- he couldn't be more thankful that he did.


End file.
